The Spirit Within: Will You Answer the Call?
by roe-kun
Summary: What happens when a simple drive home, becomes a world altering experience? What if the world you knew, wasn't the way things truly were? To be able to answer these most basic of questions you must learn to listen and answer to the spirit within! Rated T for chapters to come, My first fic i own the story and characters but here goes nothing! :)
1. A Warning

_**(A/N This is my first fic, made a deal with my girlfriend that if she posted her story i would post mine ^_^ so i would like to give a shoutout to HikariKarin and her story "A Frozen Star" Been working on this for a little while, hope you all enjoy please review and continue being awesome!)**_

* * *

_**The Spirit Within**_

_Chapter 1 - A Warning_

My name is Brendon, and what I have to tell you may save your life someday. What I'm about to tell you will seem so out of this world, that it will be impossible to be true. It may feel as though this is just some hoax made up by someone, trust me I would have thought so too if I hadn't lived it. Whether you believe me or not is unimportant, what IS important is that the truth be made public for those of us who can hear the call…of the spirit within.

That week felt like any other week at school; boring, slow, and all around mind-numbing. You get the picture; I mean its school for crying out loud. I had just left calculus class and was heading to my locker, when I felt a thump on my back,

"Hey man, did that calculus test kick your ass like it did mine?"

"Not really Adam, but then you never could quite figure out what two plus two equaled."

Smiling I turned to face my best friend Adam, he was a quirky guy average height, bright blonde hair green eyes and always loved getting a laugh out of everyone even if it meant being the butt of the joke. I on the other hand would be what you call just average, short brown hair glasses; the only cool thing about me is my eyes seem to change colors every other day. He and I had been friends for longer than I could remember, people never understood why we had become close, he being the class clown and me being the quiet and slightly nerdy guy, but hey that's life.

"Ouch your words cut me deep, so let me take a guess and say you aced it huh?"

He smiled and asked as I opened my locker, "Well someone had to show that the human race has a chance of surviving, I mean what would life be like if we relied on you to train the youth of tomorrow!" I laughed as I grabbed my backpack.

"Ha-ha-ha you just think you're so funny Brendon, and I thought I was the class clown here!"

"Well maybe I'm taking over your role and ending senior year in a dramatic and not myself way." I said as I closed my locker door and looked at him.

"Yea right I'll believe that when I see it bro, but anyways mind if I hitch a ride home? My mom got called into work early."

"Yea sure man, you only live a few blocks away from me and you ask me for a ride every other day." If only I knew how much that particular ride home would change my life, things might have turned out differently.

I often wonder what life would have been like if I hadn't given Adam that ride home, would fate still catch up to me and change my view of the world, or would I have lived on in complete ignorance unaware of the danger we are all in.

"So as I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me, what do you think of Marie? I mean come on she's drop dead gorgeous and not to mention god granted her a nice set of…"

"ADAM!" I interrupted him once again before he could continue his observations on the figure of our classmate. Marie would be what you called the typical popular girl, red hair blue eyes and captain of the cheerleading team, a.k.a. miss perfect and also dumber than a box of rocks. Yea she was…well-endowed as Adam so smoothly put it, but in my eyes she was just another girl at our school.

"What?! Oh come on like you haven't noticed, I mean I can't call you a man if you haven't even tried looking at them!"

My silence and the rolling of my eyes just seemed to antagonize him further, "Holy crap dude you mean to tell me you haven't! Like not even once?!" He hooted with laughter as I continued down the road on the way to his house.

"Unlike you I don't care what a girl looks like Adam, you want a girl for her sex appeal, and I just want someone to have fun with."

"Oh ok, I know what you mean wink wink and all that jazz."

I looked over at him and couldn't help but once again wonder how we had become friends, "Wow dude, your lust and depraved mind knows no bounds."

"Hmm let me think about that...NOPE!" Adam once again burst into a fit of laughter as I pulled up to his driveway.

"Thanks for the ride home dude, a lot better than walking home, not to mention I can harass you even more now!"

Adam started getting out of my car then turned and said, "You know someone needs to pick on you, and who better than your best friend?"

"Yea I'll remember that the next time you need a ride you butthead!" I shouted through the open window.

"Oh now the nerd has some bass in his voice, why don't you come inside and show me what you got?" Adam had a father who was practicing to be a professional MMA fighter, and there were a myriad of times that Adam wanted me to go down to their basement and "toughen the white twig up" as he put it, I just didn't see the need for it.

"No I'm good, I need to go home and do some homework anyway, but I'll take that offer someday don't worry." Adam shook his head and waved goodbye, knowing I would never take the offer no matter how many times he asked.

As I pulled up to the stop sign by Adam's I couldn't help but get an unusual chill up my back. This made no sense considering it was the middle of August, but then I could have sworn I heard a voice.

_"Take the longer route home Brendon, danger lays ahead if you continue down your normal route." _

I shook my head a couple of times to clear my thoughts, "I did NOT just hear a voice in my head, come on Brendon it's senior year don't start losing it already!"

I scolded myself, and then realized that talking to yourself wasn't a good alternative to hearing voices either. Once I had looked around to make sure it wasn't just Adam pulling a joke on me, I sighed and thought, "I shouldn't start listening to random voices that don't exist, why should I randomly go the long way home when I'm only six blocks from my house going my normal way?" With that argument firmly I mind, I pressed the gas pedal and continued on my merry way home, but the trip wasn't about to be so merry after all.

* * *

_**(A/N Well there's chapter one, I know it's rather short but hopefully i grabbed the interest of you all and wont dissapoint (: chapter 2 is on the way)**_


	2. An Encounter of the Old Kind

_**(A/N Well here goes chapter 2, keeping the air of mystery and excitement going (: I hope you all bare with me and keep reading and reviewing, thanks again!)**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2 – An Encounter of the Old Kind**_

I had only managed to go a few feet when out of nowhere that weird chill went down my back again, _"Brendon what are you doing? Turn back now!" _

I slammed on my brakes as I once again heard that voice that didn't exist, it couldn't exist! Senior year was supposed to be a time of senioritis and enjoying the last days of school right? Not losing your mind within the first month, and hearing voices in your head! I was starting to freak out, but sitting in the middle of the street wasn't going to help me at all. I just needed to make it home, make myself some dinner and scramble my thoughts under lots of studying or video games, preferably video games.

"Alright Brendon, keep calm clear your mind, it's just high school jitters."

Once again I put my foot down on the gas, and started heading home. _"You aren't going insane you idiot, listen to me and it may save your life!"_

I gritted my teeth, "Shut up random voice! You are just a figment of my imagination, something created by the strain on me from that calculus test!"

_"Yea right, and if I'm so imaginary then why do you keep talking to me you little whelp?" _

The voice did have a point, if I was going to go insane I might as well make the best of it.

"Ok oh great and mysterious voice, why can't I go home this way then hmm?" I asked out loud, my nerves were shot at this point, I mean here I was a great student talking to myself as I drove down the road.

_"You're about to find out moron, nice knowing you kid maybe next time you will listen, if there's a next time."_

I frowned as the voice seemed to fade away, and then all was silent.

"Wha..?"

I was so lost in my thoughts I almost missed the next stop sign, once again slamming on my brakes I came to a halt. This earned me some rather evil glares from an elderly woman who was just starting to cross the street. I raised my hand and mouthed sorry to her, which of course just resulted in another nasty look, I mean I did almost run her over. She started to cross the road again, and she was so achingly slow that I just put my car in park and decided to wait her out. Looking around I noticed a couple kids sitting in a tree just staring at me, I wondered if that was their grandma and she had just left their house, so I put on my best smile and waved at them. Getting no response or even acknowledgement from the children, I looked forward to check on grandma's progress, she wasn't even half way yet. As I sat there waiting and thinking, I felt like time was creeping by, similar to the older woman's progress across the street.

Finally she was at the halfway point; I leaned my head out the window and lazily watched her. That was when I noticed she was mumbling to herself, my radio wasn't on so it wasn't like she was singing along to anything. It was just a quiet sunny day, the birds would be singing and the sound of the wind in the trees should be heard…wait, should be heard?

It was then that I noticed how eerily quiet the world was. I once again looked around, nothing was moving except turtle woman in the middle of the road, no wind, no birds singing, not even the sound of cars over on Main Street. I looked over at the kids in the tree, who were creepily still staring at me; they didn't look like they had moved at all. Two non-blinking pairs of eyes just continued their endless stare at me, I was getting freaked out. I was so entranced by the kids that I hadn't even wondered why grandma was moving and they weren't. That was when a hand snaked through my window and grabbed my elbow.

I yelped in surprise, and turned my head to come face to face with grandma. How had she gotten to my side of the car so fast, when it seemed to take her 5 minutes just to get part way across the street?

"Hello there sonny, you seem to be in a hurry." She cackled as she continued her iron grip on my elbow. For an elderly woman she had the grip of a body builder, it was starting to hurt a little.

"Ma'am I'm so sorry for that, my thoughts were elsewhere, and I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. Is there anything I can do for you to make up for it young lady?" Yea I was kissing ass, but I sure as hell didn't need this woman talking to my parents!

"Well now, that depends on what you are willing to pay as settlement _Brendon!_"

She spat my name out with plenty of venom in it, "Would you like me to take you home perhaps? It's the least I can do…Wait, how do you know my name?" I just stared at her realizing I had never met this woman before, and I sure hadn't mentioned my name at any point.

"Do I know you ma'am? If we have met before I apologize but I don't recognize you." My mind was reeling trying to think of when and where I could have possibly met this woman before.

"Oh you and i haven't met before Brendon, but we have been dying to meet you." She cackled once again, there was something off about her voice, as if she had multiple voices, she sounded far away and right next to me at the same time. It was as if there was a weird echo effect to her voice, and she was making no sense.

"What do you mean we? There's just the two of us here." If I thought I was going crazy before, this conversation was certainly not helping my situation at all.

"Aw, you can't see my babies? Tsk tsk, they are going to be upset that you are being so rude to them." There was a glint in her eye, and her grip seemed to get even tighter.

I looked around again attempting to locate her "babies" but I didn't see anything. Without meaning to I started shivering, was it just me or was it getting colder quite quickly, hell I actually could see my breathe fogging! "You are right about one thing boy, you are going to pay…with your soul!"

* * *

_**(A/N and so ends another chapter, i know its still kinda short but im working on that (: i hope i still have your interest, and ill continue writing on, please review and keep being awesome!)**_


	3. Confusion

_**(A/N Thanks for the private messages everyone, I'm continuing to work hard on this story and i made this chapter longer (: Please please review and follow the story I promise it will be worth it!)**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3 – Confusion**_

Liquid ice seemed to run through me as her words were being processed, I could feel the fear grip my heart and lungs almost to the point where I couldn't breathe. All I could do was look at her and stammer, "Wha…what was…what did you say?!"

The grin that spread across her face only made things scarier, which I wouldn't think possible at this moment.

"Well dearie, you will have an eternity to figure it out!" This time her cackle sounded higher pitched, and I noticed her wrinkles appeared to be absorbed into her, becoming smooth perfect skin. I'm not sure what scared me more, the fact that this day was weird as hell, or that this elderly woman was growing…younger? Still fearing for my life, I just sat there and gazed in wonder as she grew younger and younger. Eventually before me stood a stunning young woman, whose laugh sounded like the tinkling of wind chimes.

"I'm sorry Brendon but I couldn't resist the chance to pick on you!"

As I continued to just stare dumbfounded, my mind was racing trying to comprehend what was happening. She had gone from insane death grip granny, then gone and transformed into a beautiful woman clothed in what appeared to be a toga of the purest white I had ever seen. The hand that had held my elbow in a vice reached up and closed my opened mouth.

"You act as if you haven't seen a pretty woman before? Come now boy you must learn to trust your instincts more"

She seemed to be trying to scold me, but a smile once again crept onto her face. Forgetting all about the senile senior who had threatened to take my soul, I couldn't help but look in to her amazing eyes that seemed to shimmer with the deepest of sapphire colors and smile in return. I was entranced by her beauty and her pearly white smile was contagious.

"I have no idea what's going on, but I can honestly say that I don't care, you are gorgeous!" I stated in a dreamy fan boy whisper.

She just laughed again, and gazed down at me. In the back of my mind I knew that there was absolutely nothing normal about anything that was happening, but frankly nothing else mattered I just wanted to be with her.

"Are you trying to flirt with me? You should know that I'm here for you but not in that sense." She laughed again as I felt my cheeks set ablaze in what was probably the biggest blush I had ever had.

"You know I could have sworn that I heard a voice in my head telling me to take the long way home today, I don't know why it would say that because I wouldn't have met you."

She stopped laughing and became serious, "A voice you say? I know nothing of a voice, but an evil presence was in the vicinity, thankfully my babies and I scared them off."

She said it so simply that I didn't have any doubts. "Ok, pardon me ma'am...I mean miss, but there you go again mentioning your "babies" but I don't see anything!" I blurted out and once again craned my head in all directions looking for whatever it was that she was talking about.

"Oh silly me, I forgot you norms can't see anything without true sight like the rest of us fey can, unless we reveal oursleves to you, would you like to see them?"

Norms, fey, none of this was making sense to me considering my mind was pretty much fried for the day.

"Umm yea…yea sure I would love to see them." I had convinced myself at this point that none of this was real, after all how else could I explain what had happened to me. I had to be sitting at my desk in calculus, sleeping it off while waiting for the end of class. Yea! That's it, I'm sleeping in class and none of this is actually happening. As I was attempting to convince myself of this, the air started to shimmer around her and with a slight bang twin balls of light popped into existence on either side of her head.

"These are my babies!" She declared happily as once again my mouth dropped in pure shock at what I had witnessed.

"This is Shimakuro and Kitasawa, they are my personal pets."

"What are they?" I asked in wonder.

"You really don't know? Wow for being a smart kid you sure aren't that…well smart! They are frost spirits, the last of their kind actually."

The way she said that my heart went out for her, "I'm sorry to hear that, I suppose that's the cause behind the sudden winter chill in the middle of August?"

Her eyes opened wide, "Oh! I didn't even think about what their aura would do to you, when they were disguised you wouldn't have felt anything, you probably noticed them as the twins in that tree over there!"

She smiled and pointed a finger at a tree across the street, and sure enough the two children I had noticed were gone.

"They were the children who just stared me down so creepily? Oh man I was freaking out trying to figure out what was wrong!"

A sigh of relief escaped my body as the nerves I had seemed to begin to dissolve.

"So you seem to know all about me, but I know nothing of you, you mention fey and spirits but all this is just kind of going in one ear and out the other to be honest." I finally pulled my gaze away from Kitasawa…or was it Shimakuro? Whichever it was I turned my attention back to the girl with the pretty smile.

"There's an alternate world alongside your own, that I'm willing to bet you never, even in your wildest dreams, thought could exist, am I right?"

"Well yes, I mean who in their sane mind would just assume magic exists, and that there are alternate worlds?"

She giggled and looked down at me again, "That would be the people and creatures that live in that world of course!" I felt another blush cross my cheeks as I realized just how dumb I was sounding in front of her.

"You are a lucky man Brendon there are beings in my world that are after you ya know, if I hadn't sensed that evil presence who knows how this could have played out today."

"Whoa whoa whoa, you mean to tell me that I'm a wanted man? I have never met these egg sucking slime balls but they are after me?!" I shouted out loud, I was so consumed in my thoughts I didn't feel the temperature drop a few more degrees as the frost spirits became agitated.

"What can I do? And thank you by the way for saving my life!"

I shivered and looked back into her eyes and noticed that her cheery attitude was gone for an instant then she smiled again, "Well for being so awesome and kind of cute, how about you step out of your car and I'll give you a kiss to warm you up?"

I blinked in astonishment and gasped, I had been thinking about kissing those beautiful red lips since she had transformed!

"Well it would be rude of me to deny the request of a lovely lady now wouldn't it?" I said as I unbuckled my seat belt, and opened my door. As I stepped out of my car and came face to face with her I realized in all my eagerness I had not once asked her for her name.

"So do I ever get to know the name of my rescuer, or are you my mysterious grandma in shining armor?" I laughed at my attempt of a joke, luckily she giggled along with me.

"It's a pleasure to be of service, my name is Nia, so about that kiss you don't want to keep a girl waiting!"

I smiled as once again I couldn't believe any of this was happening, "No, no I don't since that would be very rude of me!"

As I looked into Nia's eyes a jolt of excitement went through me as I began to try and convince myself hell yea this is real and not a dream! As we both leaned in for the kiss, a whistling sound cut through the silence as a knife embedded itself in the roof of my car.

"Now why would you go kissing strangers kid, that could get you killed!" A gruff voice shouted as I whirled around looking for whoever was throwing weapons at us. I spotted a shadowy figure jump down from a tree onto my car roof, a rough hand grabbed the knife out of my car and my eyes travelled up the arm to a very stern and slightly scarred looking man's face.

"Your blushing beauty over there isn't what she seems boy, her names certainly not Nia although that's short for what she is. Her true name is Raeda and she's a demoniac."

* * *

_**(A/N And once again so ends another chapter, i hope you all enjoy reading this just as i enjoy writing it. Provided Below is a pronunciation guide for some of the names i have given in this chapter. :D once again keep being awesome and review please:**_

**-Shimakuro (shee-ma-koor-o) -Raeda (ray-da)**

**-Kitasawa (kee-ta-sow-a) -Nia (nee-a)**


End file.
